A radio signal can be impaired as it propagates from a transmitter to a receiver, and the value of a wireless telecommunications system is substantially dependent on how well the system mitigates the effects of those impairments. In some cases, the transmitter can take steps to address the impairments, and in some cases the receiver addresses the impairments. In all cases, however, the nature of each impairment must be detected quickly and accurately so that it can be mitigated.